Waiting for Yuu
by Hikaru-Kibou
Summary: AtobexOCxYuuta - Kibou waits for her date to arrive. In the meantime she texts Atobe who offers to keep her company while she waits. One-shot R&R!


Author's Notes:

Kibou is Oshitari Yuushi's big sis in an role-play. Rianka is the youngest of the Fuji family and Kibou's aibou, and one of her best friends. Rianka decided Yuuta and Kibou should be together, so, she set them up. They like each other, which only causes trouble for Kibou who's already inlove with Atobe Keigo. This is just a little one-shot of a little happening that wasn't in our rp, but I thought fun to write.

Kibou is mine, Rianka belongs to herself XD but we don't owe Prince of Tennis, Konomi-sensei does.

With that said. Enjoy! ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Waiting for Yuu**_

She stood there just leaning against the wall. She raised her hand and looked down at the watch. He was late. It wasn't like him to be late. She looked to the sides searching for him but there were very few people there. She tried to distract herself watching some of the matches taking place there but she just couldn't get him off her mind. What was taking him so long? She should have suggested another place to meet, but that was the place where she first saw him and she liked meeting him there.

She saw some familiar faces. That Momoshiro from Seigaku was there again. He was always welcoming challengers but few could match his skills and have a good game against him. Still, he played against everyone that asked him for a game. She was tempted to ask him too, but she didn't want Yuuta to think she hadn't waited for him. She had played tennis since little, just like her younger brother, and was actually quite good for a girl at it. She still felt bad when people compared her to her brother because he was called a "genius". She knew that Yuushi didn't like been called a genius because he believed in hard work and didn't see himself as a genius. It still made her uncomfortable to be compared with him. Just the same way Yuuta didn't like to be compared to his genius big brother.

She sat on some steps to wait for her date. She was starting to get worried because it was unusual of him to be late. Perhaps he hadn't been able to escape from Hajime-kun and that's why he was taking so long, or he stopped to talk to one of his senpai before leaving the school. She started thinking of all sorts of possibilities of why he was late. Perhaps he forgot about their date. No, he wouldn't have forgotten something like that. She looked at her watch again. And asked herself out loud where could he be?

She saw Ibu and Kamio from Fudoumine arrive to the courts and saw how the red haired began a fight with Momoshiro. That fight would end up in a tennis match as always. She wanted to get near to see that match. She laughed a bit as she saw them fighting and the long haired boy just standing by his friend's side without saying a word. He was probably used to them fighting like that every time they met. She remembered that Ibu was always looking for a chance to challenge little Ryoma-kun. Yuuta too. Yuuta wanted to go against Ryoma-kun again.

She looked at her watch. Yuuta was really late! And she was getting more worried. She took her mobile phone out of her bag and looked at him. He hadn't called her nor texted her. She wasn't sure if she should text him or call him. She didn't want to pressure him or hurry him because she thought he must be busy and that's why he hadn't called her. But what if he had an accident? She didn't want to think that, she couldn't bare the idea of him being hurt or injured. No! Something came up and he just hadn't been able to send her a message to tell her he'd be late.

She didn't like pressuring Yuuta because she knew she was older than him and didn't want him to think she was abusing him or didn't respect him. She was happy that even with the age difference he was still interested in her and was willing to go out with her. Well, she looked younger than her younger brother so she knew people couldn't really tell there was a difference in age.

Her mobile started vibrating and she heard it ring. She quickly checked it. It was a message, but it wasn't from Yuuta. She looked a bit disappointed but she read the message.

_Hime-chan, what are you doing?_

_I didn't see you today_

_I hope you're doing fine._

_-Keigo_

She smiled and blushed as she read it. "Hime-chan", she liked it when he called her like that. She had a big conflict going on. On one side she was dating Yuuta Fuji and on the other she was dating Keigo Atobe. Atobe-sama wasn't just any guy, he was the most popular guy in Hyotei and not just because of his looks. He was also one of her brother's best friends. She was one of his many fans. She had thought he was a very narcissist and selfish guy who liked showing off how rich he was. But once she had seen the true Keigo Atobe she had fallen for him, she was just lucky enough to catch his attention and get asked out by him.

_How are you doing Kei-chan?_

_I did see you today =P just from far._

_I'm at the street courts waiting for someone._

She looked around hoping to see Yuuta arrive at any moment. But he wasn't there. She received another message not very long after sending her reply.

_I'm great, as always!_

_I hope you haven't been dumped._

_Would you like some company?_

Even though she thought of asking him to come over and keep her company she knew it would be troublesome if Yuuta arrived and saw them together or if Yuuta arrived before Keigo did and then she'd have to apologize to Keigo for leaving before he arrived. Besides, Yuuta and Keigo didn't get along well and she didn't want them to start an argument. She re-read the message again and then looked around, but still no signs of him.

_I haven't been dumped yet. =P_

_Your messages are good company._

_Thank you. ^^ What are you up to?_

Yes, that was better. She could text him, have a nice conversation and avoid problems with Yuuta. She looked at the Momo vs. Kamio match from afar and knew they would soon end the game. She was tempted to go ask for a match. She closed her eyes and tried to think of other stuff. Let's see, what did her friends tell her at lunch? Something about a party on Friday night at some guy's house, the usual big party where you either paid for entrance or took your own drinks. She only accepted going to those parties when it was to celebrate one of her friends' birthdays or something like that. But spending every single Friday at some random guy's house wasn't her idea of fun. Another message arrived.

_I'm getting things ready for Friday._

_I'm the organizer after all._

_Oshitari did tell you, right?_

…_about Friday…?_

Friday? You mean the party her friends were talking about was Keigo's? That seemed weird. Keigo wasn't that type of guy. He's usually very picky about whom to spend his time with. The people that spent the most time with him were the other Hyotei tennis club regulars, especially Kabaji and Jirou. So why organize a party of that sort if he didn't like them?

_He hasn't told me a thing._

_He probably doesn't want me to hang out with you guys._

_Or hasn't had the chance to tell me._

_What about Friday?_

Now she waited impatiently for his reply. She wanted to know if it was the same party her friends were talking about, or some other thing. She looked at her watch again and looked carefully around. Why hadn't Yuuta arrived? She hated that feeling of uneasiness, of waiting and waiting and not hearing a word from the other person. She stood up and began walking around a bit. She was getting tired of just sitting on the cold cement stairs; she had to move around. She walked a bit to check if she saw him. Nothing.

_It's nothing big actually,_

_just a little reunion with some friends._

_Since you like tennis and you happen to know some of_

_the guys that are coming, I thought you'd like to come._

So it wasn't the party her friends were talking about. She was relieved about that. A reunion with some friends, huh? I bet Rianka had something to do with that. She laughed as an image of her dear aibou and her dear idol fighting came to her mind. Rianka was always picking on Keigo, and Keigo was always getting back at her for that. It's not that they didn't get along or that the hated each other; Rianka just found it amusing. Keigo is the type she can pick on and will always respond in the way she wants. But Keigo never goes over the line because he doesn't want real trouble with her. Rianka and Yuuta weren't alike at all. Infact, Yuuta wasn't like any of his siblings. He's always so cute. She blushed at the thought. Yuuta didn't like her calling him cute. Or perhaps he did but wasn't sure how to react to it. She laughed as a blushed Yuuta image crossed her mind. He really was cute.

_If cute good looking guys are going,_

_then count me in!! =D_

_What kind of food will you be serving?_

She laughed at her own message. Did Keigo get jealous when she said that kind of things? She knew how scary Atobe-sama's fan club was, so she never got very close to him at school whenever she went to see her brother. But she felt jealous at all those girls that could get close to him to talk about school stuff. She was especially jealous of Jirou. She knew Jirou and Keigo had a very close relationship. Perhaps he didn't get jealous when she talked about other guys or said stuff about looking for good looking guys to date with because she was nothing but a good-spending-time-with-friend. Yuuta, on the other hand, did get jealous so she tried to avoid that kind of jokes, or made sure to tell him and show him she liked him more so he wouldn't get angry.

_Hahaha Then I'll be expecting you and your brother on Friday._

_Food? Are you worried the type of food ore-sama has chosen_

_will affect your figure?_

_I didn't know you where that type of girl, Hime-chan._

_Oh! Tell Oshitari not to be late. I want him to help out._

Ah! How rude! What did he mean by that!? She wasn't the type to worry about what she ate. She liked eating a lot. She was picky about food though, but she ate a lot. If she felt she was gaining too much weight she'd just put together a special training menu to lose those extra kilos. She laughed a bit.

_I was just curious about what we'll eat._

_And I have no doubt the food Atobe-sama chooses will be good._

_Do I really look like those types of girls?_

_Or would you like me to be like those girls?_

She looked up. When did it get so dark? She didn't notice when night fell and the sun left. There were a few guys in some of the courts and nothing more. She looked at her watch. So late! She'd been there for hours! And Yuuta hadn't arrived. No phone calls, not even a message. She looked down. She'd been dumped by the person she'd least expect it from. She walked over to a vending machine, pulled a coin out of her pocket and got herself a drink. She then sat on a nearby bench. She felt so bad. She'd never been dumped before. Worst of all she didn't understand why Yuuta hadn't come.

_Hey, Yuuta! It's me._

_Is everything okay? Are you alright?_

_I've been waiting…I'm still waiting for you._

_I'll just wait a bit longer and then I'll head home. Ok?_

She stared at her mobile phone repeating to herself as if trying to cast a spell "please answer". She felt like crying. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Should she call him? Should she try calling him at the dorms? Should she try calling Rianka? No…she didn't want to bother her with silly stuff. She felt more stupid because she had no idea what to do.

_No, I think you are just fine the way you are._

_Let the choice of meal be a surprise for you._

_Hey, did you get to meet with your friend?_

_Are you already at your place?_

_A lady shouldn't be out alone at night, Hime-chan._

That was quite true. She was all alone, not that close to her house in an open space. If she were in a restaurant or a shop she would feel safe but that place was starting to look a bit too scary. She looked down at her phone, a bit lost and sad, still hoping for some response from Yuuta.

_Yeah! I met with my friend_

_and now I'm back home. ^^_

_Are you still organizing stuff for your party?_

And now she was lying. She just didn't want to make Keigo worry for her. She really should be heading back home. But she still thought…that maybe he'd arrive. She imagined Yuuta running up to her and begin apologizing saying he's battery died on him and he had no way of communicating with her and even though he thought he wouldn't find her he still came. She sighed and closed her eyes. Why hadn't he come?

_Nee-chan, are you alright?_

_Where are you? It's late._

_Are you alone or with someone?_

_Do you want me to go pick you up?_

_-Yuushi_

Ah! There it was. Little brother was getting worried. She knew if she didn't get back home soon Yuushi'd start calling everybody he could or run out to look for her. She didn't want to cause any trouble to anybody.

_I'm alright Yuu-chan._

_I was just out but I'm on my way home now._

_Don't worry I'll get there soon._

Perhaps she should have told him where she was and ask him to come pick her up. She felt really bad and wasn't sure she could go back home all alone. She shut her eyes. She just wanted someone to come to her and accompany her back home. But she didn't want to bother anybody. She stood up and picked her stuff and was about to leave. Her phone vibrated again.

_No, I'm done with the organizer job for today._

_I'm on a special mission right now._

_By the way, Hime-chan…_

_…it's not good to lie._

She was surprised by the message. Could it be Yuushi called Keigo before sending her the message and Keigo knew she wasn't home!? She was already feeling bad as it was and she knew she shouldn't have lied to him but she didn't want to make him worry, but he knew she lied. That just made her feel like an awful person. Now she really wanted to cry. She took a deep breath and was about to begin walking to the subway station when she froze as she saw a man walking up to her.

"Cht! I told you a lady shouldn't be out alone at night. Didn't I?"

"Kei……chan…What…? What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up and take you home."

"But…how did you know I was here?"

"Well, you did say you were at the street courts waiting for someone. Since you never said your friend arrived or stopped answering my messages I assumed that that someone dumped you. Oshitari called me a while ago because he was helping me get some information and he asked me if you were with me. He was worried because you hadn't come back and hadn't called home either, so he thought we were together. That's when I knew you were still here."

"Ah! I knew Yuushi called you."

"Are you stupid? You shouldn't lie about that kind of stuff. What if something happened to you?"

Kibou stayed silent for a moment and closed her eyes. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to cry. She felt so stupid…and now she was crying in front of Keigo. How lame! Keigo got closed to her and hug her pulling her head towards his chest and very gently he caressed her head.

"Oi, oi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's alright. We were just worried about you. There, there. Everything is alright. I'll get you home now so you can rest. Don't worry."

She held tight to Keigo's clothes as she hugged him and tried to hide her face in her chest as she cried. She felt so stupid but his soft gentle voice soothed her.

"I'm sorry"

She couldn't even talk properly. But she felt so relieved when he held her in his arms. That was just what she needed. Keigo took off his jacket and put it on Kibou. He kissed her forehead before pushing her back gently and taking her hand. He began leading her away from there.

"Let's go to the car so I can take you home."

She held his hand tight and followed him without saying a word. They got in the car's back seat and drove off. Keigo signaled his driver to take them to the Oshitari's. He then called Yuushi and told him he was taking Kibou home so he didn't have to worry anymore. He turned to look at Kibou and cleaned the tears from her cheeks. He smiled at her.

"Oi. I told you it was alright. Don't cry anymore. Your pretty face is getting wet."

"…Yuuta … he didn't come…"

Keigo's face turned serious when he heard the little Fuji brother's name. He stayed silent for a moment before talking again.

"So he was the 'someone' you were waiting for…"

"I…haven't heard from him. I don't know why he didn't come. I've…I've never been dumped before……"

There was another awkward silence. Keigo sighed and took out his mobile phone out. Kibou didn't see who he called but Keigo seemed slightly ticked off. She knew she shouldn't have mentioned it, but she felt she could tell Keigo…perhaps she was wrong. Keigo shouted at the person he was talking to and then there was another silence. She hadn't paid attention to what Keigo had been saying. She felt it was rude of her to be listening to other people's conversations.

"Here, grab the phone. It's for you."

Keigo gave her the phone and then he turned to look out the window. She took the phone even though she didn't know who she was talking to.

"Hello?"

"Kibou? I'm really really sorry!!!"

"Yuuta!? You don't sound very well. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. I've been in bed with fever the whole day. I didn't feel well when I got up this morning and when my sempai saw me they sent me back into my room and right into bed. I fell asleep and didn't notice my sempai took my mobile away. They thought it would bother me. When I told them I had to call you they didn't give it back. Every time I tried to leave my room to use the dorm phones they carried me back into my room. I asked them to contact you but it seems none did. I'm so terribly sorry Kibou. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Yuuta. Thank you. Don't worry. Kei-chan is with me right now. You should rest well and eat well so you'll get better soon. We can see each other some other time."

"I'll make up for it!! I promise Kibou!!"

"I know you will. Go back to sleep now."

"I will. Umm…please say 'thank you' to Atobe-san on my behalf. Well then, oyasuminasai Kibou."

"Oyasumi Yuuta. Get well soon."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry."

"Haha It's ok Yuuta. Byebye"

"Bye"

Kibou smiled and cleaned the tears of her eyes. She looked at Keigo and gave him his phone back.

"Now you know why he didn't go, so don't cry anymore."

"Yes, thank you Kei-chan."

She looked at him and smiled. He really was like her prince. Not only did he help her, he was with her when she needed someone and also helped her feel well even when that meant helping his rival. Keigo looked out the window. He was annoyed, but he was glad she was feeling better. He turned his gaze and saw her looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was thinking 'I really love this man'. That's all."

"…he!...Ore-sama is grateful for your feelings."

"Ha!? What's that supposed to mean!? Hehe"

"It means….I love you too."

With that Keigo leaned towards her and stole a small kiss from Kibou. He then sat back in his place with a satisfied look on his face. Kibou's face turned red. She looked away and smiled.

"Hime-chan, we have arrived at your house. Please give my regards to your family. Go straight to bed and rest well. You must be tired."

"Yes, thank you. I will. And sorry for the trouble of going to pick me up and …"

"No trouble. My pleasure. Be awed at ore-sama's kindness. Ahn?"

"Hahaha Take care, Kei-chan."

"You too, Kibou."

Kibou got off the car and waved at Keigo as the car drove off. When she went inside her house she got scolded by her little brother. She hugged him tight and apologized to him. She was happy to be home with her beloved brother who had lost his cool by being worried sick about his sister. After telling him all that had happened she went to bed and right after she turned the lights off her mobile vibrated and a little tune sang. She took the phone and read the message. She smiled a big smile and then holding her phone tightly against her she fell asleep.

_Sweet dreams, my princess._


End file.
